


Throwback

by dirtyicicles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Feel-good, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, One Shot, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyicicles/pseuds/dirtyicicles
Summary: Keith finds himself having a rougher time than usual adjusting to things. Late nights are the norm, but after the change, they become long and drawn out. Luckily for him, Shiro's there to make things a little better.





	

Keith gazed upon the old Polaroid in forced contentment. It was an old photo, taken way back when he and Shiro had first bought their fun, little vintage camera. At first, they'd both originally thought it had been empty, but when Shiro snapped a playful photo of Keith's profile while he was asleep, it was to his excitement that a photo printed out and developed. Immediately afterward, Shiro had shaken Keith awake and demanded that they take a photo together.

As Keith looked the photo over, he couldn't help but laugh quietly to himself. He looked like complete hell. The grins on both his face and Shiro's spoke an entirely different story, though. Keith was more focused on himself, gazing at his old face almost longingly, noting the paleness of his skin, the visible bags underneath his eyes, his hands, draped over Shiro's shoulder and essentially clawless.

Granted, Shiro himself looked different, too. He had two normal human arms, dark brown hair that was a little shaggier, not as cleanly cut as it had been recently. They were both younger, eyes unclouded with fear, hate, and sorrow. Keith's ear twitched as he felt his chest tighten, and fingers soon followed suit around the photo, crumpling it gently between the claws that now adorned them.

"You're not still looking at that picture, are you?" came a sleepy voice from beside him, and Keith instantly felt the guilt drop into his stomach.

"No," came the first, indignant reply, before Keith sighed and slouched in defeat. "Yes, sorry. Didn't meant to wake you."

His response was answered with a small laugh, Shiro's hand soon reaching out to gently rub at his shoulder. "You can't really lie with those ears of yours," Shiro hummed, resting his other arm over his eyes, the bed squeaking underneath them as he rolled onto his back. "They're too expressive for your own good. Something that's kinda nice, though. It's helped a lot with guaging how you've felt these last few weeks." 

Keith just blushed, looking down at his lap. "Like I keep saying, I'm glad someone likes them at least," he muttered, tucking the photo back into the pouch upon his belt. The air went silent between them for a moment, but it was a comfortable silence nonetheless. One that ended with Shiro's arms wrapping around Keith's waist, who then tugged him down upon Shiro's chest. Keith couldn't complain, and he was in no shape to protest, not when Shiro's chest was warm and comfortable, housing such a reassuring heartbeat. 

"I like everything about you, no matter how it looks," came the sleepy mumbles from Shiro's lips, soft and sweet to Keith's new ears. He just listened quietly, rubbing Shiro's side gently as he talked, even going so far as to perking an ear to hear him better. "You may have turned out to be Galran in the end, but...you're not _their_ Galra, you know? You're my Galra," Shiro continued, his voice barely above a whisper, the fingers of his mechanical hand running tenderly through Keith's hair.

"You're still such a great pilot. Hell, you're probably better than all of us, with all of your experience and being able to handle Red. You're still so adorable, too, easy to talk to, 'an you have such a great personality...just because you look a little different now, doesn't mean you are as a person, Keith. I love you, baby."

Keith found himself purring before he could help it, the smile in Shiro's voice and the kindness in his words almost a little overbearing. They were so sweet, but before Keith could say much in response, Shiro had already dozed off again, the soft, adorable snores he made when his head was at an awkward angle resounding in the back of his throat.

Keith just smiled, reaching up to gently adjust readjust Shiro's head, so they were cuddling chest to chest, his chin resting atop Keith's head, his own arms wrapped tightly around Shiro's waist. He could feel sleep pulling at his eyelids finally, and he snuggled closer to Shiro, pulling the blankets up and over them both.

He felt bad for his constant unstable mood, but Shiro always knew what to say, what to do. Even when it was in the middle of the night, and he was still half asleep, he still managed to find the time to reassure Keith and make him feel that little bit better about things. Over time, Shiro had broken down all of Keith's walls effortlessly, becoming his greatest comfort, the sturdiest of his pillars. Keith wouldn't trade Shiro for anyone, and he was determined to stay by his side, no matter what happened to the both of them.


End file.
